board8fandomcom-20200216-history
The If It Were Up to Board 8 Tournament 2010
The 2010 season of The If It Were Up to Board 8 Tournament is based on the Winter 2010 Contest. As the name implies, the bracket is the same, and it is completely up to Board 8. In previous seasons, the winners are often quite different. The tournament has a long history, going since 2005. It is run by Zachnorn, SuperAngelo128, and Mathew1986. Results: BracketMaker bracket: http://www.bracketmaker.com/tmenu.cfm?tid=347308 Round 1 ''Link: 56 Thrall: 32 ''Alucard: 47 Magus: 34 ''Pokemon Trainer Red: 44 Revolver Ocelot: 37 ''Mega Man X: 45 Captain John Price: 17 ''Luigi: 30 Meta Knight: 8 ''Amaterasu: 50 Shadow the Hedgehog: 35 ''Weighted Companion Cube: 17 Sandal: 7 ''The Boss: 40 Nathan Drake: 29 ''Sonic the Hedgehog: 43 Lightning: 18 ''Knuckles the Echidna: 33.5 (.5 added from tiebreaker) Cecil Harvey: 33 ''Mewtwo: 20 Ganondorf: 14 ''Albert Wesker: 37 Ken: 20 ''Kirby: 30 Rikku: 28 ''Fawful: 31 GlaDOS: 26 ''Donkey Kong: 29 Vivi: 25 ''Liquid Snake: 38 Altair: 14 ''Mario: 27 Falco Lombardi: 10 ''Big Boss: 31 Miles Edgeworth: 51 ''Zidane Tribal: 20 Claptrap: 6 ''Prinny: 42 Ike: 23 ''Mega Man: 24 Cid Highwind: 16 ''Yuna: 28 Zack Fair: 22 ''Crash Bandicoot: 16 Ryu Hayabusa: 8 ''Midna: 24 Sora: 15 ''Laharl: 22 Neku Sakuraba: 19 ''Kefka: 23 Arthas Menethil: 8 ''L-Block: 16 HK-47: 10 ''Professor Layton: 19 Isaac: 15 ''Charizard: 26 Duke Nukem: 22 ''Miles 'Tails' Prower: 34 Kratos: 10 ''Prince of Persia: 11.5 (.5 added from tiebreaker) Samus Aran: 11 ''Jill Valentine: 7 Niko Bellic: 2 ''Heavy: 17 Roxas: 14 ''Sub-Zero: 12 Tidus: 11 ''Phoenix Wright: 31 Jecht: 12 ''Ratchet: 12 Eddie Riggs: 5 ''Travis Touchdown: 14 Zelda: 12 ''Simon Belmont: 13 Ezio Auditore da Firenze: 12 ''Ridley: 14 Cloud Strife: 11 ''Chris Redfield: 9 Captain MacMillan: 3 Riku Ramza Beoulve ''Captain Falcon: 15 Wander: 6 ''Leon Kennedy: 27 Vault Boy: 6 ''Kratos Aurion: 19 Sackboy: 10 ''Balthier Bunansa: 17 Ryu: 13 ''Axel: 16 Dante: 10 ''Solid Snake: 21 Proto Man: 13 ''Lloyd Irving: 13 Fox McCloud: 12 ''Banjo: 29 Pikachu: 22 ''Commander Shepard: 10 Ellis: 7 ''Auron: 21 Aerith Gainsborough: 7 ''Zero: 23 Marcus Fenix: 4 ''Terra Branford: 14 Darth Revan: 7 ''Squall Leonhart: 19 Akuma: 17 ''Marth: 23 Sephiroth: 16 ''Guybrush Threepwood: 24 Vincent Valentine: 4 ''Yoshi: 18 Jak: 10 ''Missingno: 40 Crono: 25 ''Big Daddy: 13 Soap MacTavish: 8 ''Ness: 10 Geno: 5 ''Yuri Lowell: 29 Tifa Lockheart: 15 ''Princess Peach: 18 Gordon Freeman: 16 Round 2 ''Alucard: 23.5 (.5 added from tiebreaker) '' Link: 23 ''Mega Man X: 24 '' Pokemon Trainer Red: 21 ''Amaterasu: 24 '' Luigi: 18 ''The Boss: 19 '' Weighted Comp. Cube: 14 ''Knuckles the Echidna: 13 '' Sonic the Hedgehog: 12 ''Mewtwo: 19 '' Albert Wesker: 16 ''Kirby: 21 '' Fawful: 12 ''Liquid Snake: 13 '' Donkey Kong: 9 ''Miles Edgeworth: 26 '' Mario: 13 ''Prinny: 17 '' Zidane Tribal: 15 ''Mega Man: 17 '' Yuna: 9 ''Spy: 18 '' Crash Bandicoot: 15 ''Laharl: 19 '' Midna: 7 ''Kefka: 24 '' Bowser: 16 ''L-Block: 20 '' Isaac: 17 ''Charizard: 17 '' Miles 'Tails' Prower: 5 ''Jill Valentine: 12 '' Prince of Persia: 6 ''Heavy: 13 '' Sub-Zero: 11 ''Phoenix Wright: 18 '' Ratchet: 6 ''Travis Touchdown: 20 '' Simon Belmont: 5 ''Chris Redfield: 18 '' Ridley: 16 ''Ramza Beoulve: 17 '' Captain Falcon: 15 ''Leon Kennedy: 17 '' Kratos Aurion: 15 ''Balthier Bunansa: 10 '' Axel: 8 ''Solid Snake: 23 '' Lloyd Irving: 17 ''Banjo: 18 '' Commander Shepard: 10 ''Zero: 15 '' Auron: 12 ''Terra Branford: 12 '' Squall Leonhart: 8 ''Guybrush Threepwood: 15 '' Marth: 8 ''Yoshi: 29 '' Missingno: 14 ''Ness: 6 '' Big Daddy: 5 ''Princess Peach: 19.5 (.5 added from tiebreaker) Yuri Lowell: 19 Round 3 ''Alucard: 10 Mega Man X: 8 ''The Boss: 15 Amaterasu: 14 ''Knuckles the Echidna: 17 Mewtwo: 13 ''Kirby: 15 Liquid Snake: 9 ''Miles Edgeworth: 15 Prinny: 5 ''Mega Man: 15 Spy: 13 ''Laharl: 10 Kefka: 8 ''Charizard: 26 L-Block: 5 ''Jill Valentine: 13.5 (.5 added from tiebreaker) Heavy: 13 ''Phoenix Wright: 17 Travis Touchdown: 10 ''Chris Redfield: 11 Ramza Beoulve: 7 ''Leon Kennedy: 16 Balthier Bunansa: 12 ''Solid Snake: 23 Banjo: 19 ''Zero: 22 Terra Branford: 10 ''Yoshi: 5 Guybrush Threepwood: 4 ''Princess Peach: 12 Ness: 5 Division Finals ''Alucard: 15 The Boss: 9 ''Kirby: 21 Knuckles the Echidna: 17 ''Miles Edgeworth: 18 Mega Man: 13 ''Charizard: 25 Laharl: 18 ''Phoenix Wright: 25 Jill Valentine: 24 ''Leon Kennedy: 10 Chris Redfield: 2 ''Solid Snake: 24 Zero: 17 ''Yoshi: 22 Princess Peach: 6 Quarter Finals: ''Kirby: 20 Alucard: 19 ''Miles Edgeworth: 25 Charizard: 23 Phoenix Wright: 23 Leon Kennedy: 14 Solid Snake: 22 Yoshi: 15 Semi Finals: Miles Edgeworth: 27 Kirby: 20 Phoenix Wright: 33 Solid Snake: 27 FINAL: Phoenix Wright: 32 Miles Edgeworth: 29 Category:Contests